


What Sights

by orphan_account



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Summer, F/F, Gags, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summer's been away too long. Raven reminds her what she's missingWritten for Sapphic September - "Look at how much you're enjoying this?"Can be read as Standalone





	What Sights

“C’mon,” Raven swiped a thumb across Summer’s lip, stretched across the rubber. “Look at how much you’re enjoying this.” 

Summer garbled against the ballgag, pushing her hips forward. Raven repaid her by placing her knee between her legs, grinding into her center. Summer shuddered at the squelch of her own wetness against Raven. Her smirk made Summer’s stomach drop, a deep blush raise across her chest. 

Raven had pinned her to their bed rather easily, in one of those moods where no was not an answer - Summer arms were in the binder, her hands in mits so tight she couldn’t open her fists, and the ball gag between her teeth before she could even think to get wet. Now Raven had her flipped on her back, pinned by Raven straddling her waist, helping herself to cup Summer’s breasts. She tried to look indignant, but Raven was right. As soon as Summer saw the slightly glazed look in those red eyes and felt Raven’s hands tugging at her arms as her power was stripped away in a matter of moments, Summer was practically dripping wet. 

“Oh, my Rose.” Raven sighed, that tone that sounded ten times lower than usual. Her fingers pinched Summer’s nipples to turn them bright red, and send waves right to her head and make her see spots. “You know it’s been too long, too.” 

Summer wanted to scoff, she settled for rolling her eyes. Her blush betrayed her again, Raven could see right through her. Raven had to know how she purposely stayed behind them to stare at her ass, how she had kept one of Raven’s shirts to smell when she had the chance, how she had to bite her lip so hard she drew blood while trying not to moan as she touched herself - thinking of those deep red eyes that made her feel like she was sinking into the Earth. 

Raven scratched a nail over Summer’s nipple, her moan was ragged. 

“You hear yourself, I know you do.” Raven grinded down on Summer’s waist, her weight pushing her further into the bed. Her small frame already made Summer feel like she was being swallowed by the blankets, with Raven pushing Summer could feel them brush against her core. 

She whined. Pushed her hips up. 

Raven gasped. “What is it?” Summer huffed at the tease, tensing when Raven removed her hands. The cool air bit at her sore nipples, Raven’s hot breath was suddenly at her neck. One hand cupped Summer’s cheek, the other brushed at her neck, dancing over the hot skin. “What’s bothering my Rose?” 

“Mmmmph,” Summer raised her knees, pussy open to the air and empty. Raven hummed, the sound made Summer shudder again, her knees failing to keep her hips up. Raven’s thumb stroked her cheek, the other trailing down between her breasts, and back up to her neck, and back down again. A soothing rhythm, but it only sent waves of want to her core. “Nnng,” she whined through her gag. 

“Oh,” Raven hummed again, bending her leg to lay over Summer’s hips.  _ Lower _ she wanted to scream. A slight pressure to kept them from bucking. “I thought you were going to act so resistant. Now you’re practically begging.” Raven sighed, blowing Summer’s bangs back. “I was going to just look at you for a while, feel your soft skin. You’re so pretty wet like this, open for me to see. The sight itself was going to be enough.” 

She shrugged a shoulder, Summer felt her heart pounding against her chest. Raven must be able to hear it, she was sure of it. The smooth hand running across her chest made goosebumps raise across her skin, the thought of them being her only contact was maddening. Raven wasn’t above it, either - she’d had Summer wet and open while she spread herself out before. It would’ve been bearable if she hadn’t made those noises, the unabashed moans as she touched herself made it impossible for Summer to ignore, or calm herself down, either. 

Summer shook her head, attempting to lift her hips again. Her desperation made her heart pound, she clenched her pussy only to feel frustration when it was met with nothing. Raven’s leg was unforgiving, holding her hips down easily. “No?” Raven licked her lips, humming again as if deep in thought. The silence was unbearable, only the blood roaring in Summer’s ears filled the space between them. Summer felt her cheeks get hot, she squeezed her thighs together, getting none of the traction she was hoping for, and Raven sighed. “I guess if I wanted a picture, I should’ve taken one already.” 

With a shrug of her shoulders, Raven pulled away from Summer to tower over her again, and made her stomach drop. Heat pulsed from her core, the excitement racing through her in replace of her fear. Her hips free, Summer raised them again.

“Though,” Raven laughed, circling her thumbs into Summer’s hips as she settled between her thighs. The touch made Summer whine again. “I do like you like this. So ready.” Her breath brushed against Summer’s labia. “Wet.” Her tongue clicked. “Open.” Her lips popped again. 

Summer could only huff out a breath. 

“I knew you’d turn into this.” Another breathy laugh - Raven’s tongue was on her folds. 

The guttural moan Summer let out had her throwing her head back, panting to Raven’s rhythm. The waves of heat were pushed through her, up to her head she saw stars. She kept lapping at her labia and suckling at her skin until her clit revealed itself, the bundle humming along with the hammer that was Summer’s heart. Raven hummed against her, Summer openly moaned at the vibration, the low sound tearing from her throat. She felt drool run down the side of her cheek, sweat roll down her back as her arms jerked in the binder. Raven’s hands massaged her hips, giving one last long, slow lick up her pussy before kissing her clit. 

Summer’s knees jerked up at the peck, Raven chuckled dangerously before sitting back, pinning Summer’s legs. “Always so,” her shoulders bounced up and down, her hands ran up Summer’s thighs. “Fidgety. Desperate little thing.” 

Summer could only whine again through her gag, hoping the pleading in her eyes was enough. Raven moved her hands from Summer’s thighs to her own stomach, inching down slowly. She brushed down the thick patch of hair, just brushed against her labia before Summer failed to stop the moan from her throat. 

“You just look so cute. All flushed and wet.” Summer jerked her hips upward. “Fine. If you’re so impatient. I’ll make this quick.” 

Raven shrugged noncommittally, plunging two fingers into Summer’s core without warning. Summer bucked as much as she could under Raven’s weight, heat pulsing through her as she pumped her fingers. The relentless motion made Summer thrash, breath hitched, and she squealed as Raven grabbed a nipple. She squeezed, pulled and twisted, in time with her fingers to drive Summer wild in all the ways she knew how.

Summer garbled around her gag, sweat dripping from her forehead and her wetness dripping from her thighs, pleasure rolled through her like a wave - she felt like she was being suffocated. Raven’s assault pushed her further, she felt her pulse stuttering while she peaked. A twist of her nipple had Summer screaming what she could of Raven’s name, cumming so hard she felt her body start to shake. 

She distantly heard Raven’s soothing voice, her soft hands massaging her breasts. “There we go Rose.” Summer sighed, heaving breaths shaking through her chest as her vision returned to her. Raven stroked her face, Summer could smell her own juices on fingers. Her pussy throbbed, clenching on air. Raven’s smile showed teeth. “A few more and we’ll see how you’re feeling, yeah?” 

Summer’s stomach dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got some NSFW slipped into my mostly fluffy prompts for the month XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
